


A Feeling of Summer

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Follow Your Heart and Keep Smiling [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: These things happen.





	

The sun set, the ocean waves lapping at the sandy beach. It had been a scorching day, and the ocean's cold water helped wash away the heat. 

But there was a price to the fun.  
"Ah, man, you burn easily..."

Daisy carried a first aid kit to the blanket. Her blue T-shirt with a grey star was crinkled and her shorts were stiffened by the sea when they dried.   
"And after you were so careful, too."

Luigi gave a weak smile and flinched when he shrugged his shoulders and his sunburns ached. The rest of his back was protected by his undershirt and his ears were a bright red.

"I suppose it wasn't enough, huh?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. This'll help your burns."

Daisy held up a small container labelled aloe vera.   
She sat down next to him and said, "All right, let's get those burns treated. This'll be cold, but it'll help."

Luigi nodded and waited for her to hand him the container. Instead, she scooted behind him and popped open the container, scooping up some of the gel.

"I'm gonna put it on now."

He felt the cold gel touch his burns an yelped.

"Are you okay?"  
"Ah... yeah, sorry."

Luigi's shoulders were still tensed and he couldn't figure out if it was because of the aloe vera or the fact that Daisy's hands were on his shoulders.

"Luigi. Relax, It'll be easier to put this stuff on."

He forced his shoulders to loosen up and felt a bit relieved that she couldn't see how surprised he was.  
As she spread the aloe vera around his shoulders, and a little around the pinkish area below his neck, Daisy chattered about their day together.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about that wave."

"S'okay."

"And when I jumped on your back and told you 'charge!' I didn't expect you to actually charge into the ocean!"

Luigi chuckled at that. "I think I was feeling impulsive."

"Well, whatever the reason, it was fun."

Daisy get a little more aloe vera. "Okay, we're gonna get those ears now."

"Eh?"

He suddenly felt a forefinger and thumb gently grasp his ear and bit back a gasp.  
Luigi felt his face warm and he drew his knees up to his chest.

After one ear was treated, the other was quickly alleviated from pain and Daisy closed the container with a satisfying click.

"You're all done, so - Sweetie, did your face get burned, too?"

Before Luigi could explain, Daisy spread the leftover gel onto his hot cheeks.

"That's better. I'm gonna go put this back, okay?"

Luigi nodded and the princess ran back to return the first aid kit.  
The sunburn on his face slowly faded and he touched the film of aloe vera that covered his face.  
Maybe it was in his nature to be shy or unsure. But Daisy's insistence to help made his heart race.

He smiled and hoped for more days of charging into the ocean, laughing as the waves defeated them.  
And next time he would be extra careful with the sunscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made me a Luigi/Daisy drawing that was summer themed where there was a tiny footnote drawing with Luigi sunburned and it said, "He got sunburned". So that inspired me to draw him getting patched up by Daisy. Those two drawings, they inspired this story.  
> (My friend also is great at drawing Luigi because they make him look realistic and adorable which I think is hard to pull off.)


End file.
